Various types of fireplace grates and attachments for use with fireplace grates have been proposed heretofore for aiding in the burning of combustible logs in a fireplace and to aid in directing radiant heat outwardly from the fireplace. In this regard, reference is made to Cranberg's U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,808, dated Jan. 24, 1978 wherein there are set forth typical problems which have been generally present earlier in the burning of combustible logs and wherein there is proposed a solution to the problem of inefficient radiation of heat from a fireplace by supporting the combustible logs in a generally C-shaped configuration such as to approximate an enclosure having a small opening facing in the direction in which thermal radiation energy is desired. In practice, it has been determined that the burning of logs in such a C-shaped configuration will result in effectively directing the thermal energy outwardly from the front opening of a fireplace into an adjacent room area.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved log supporting apparatus for use with a fireplace grate for supporting combustible logs in a generally C-shaped configuration.